Last kiss
by Blue ranger 1983
Summary: Phil and Keely are on a date when they get into an accident. Was inspired by the song of the same name by J frank wilson I hope you like it pleaase leave a review. I've gotten a few reviews asking me to continue with this story so I might if I get any mor


Last Kiss

The song Last Kiss by J Frank Wilson and the cavaliers inspired this story. Please note this is a stand-alone fic. It has nothing to do with my other Phil of the future fic. More than friends.

Disclaimer Phil of the future belongs to Disney and the song Last kiss to J frank Wilson.

It was February 14 2006 17-year-old Phil Diffy was in his room getting ready to take his girlfriend Keely to the movies for Valentines Day when his father walked in,

"Why don't you take the mustang tonight?" He said smiling "Really?" Asked Phil astonished Lloyd Diffy nodded and handed his only son the keys to his prized 1969 Mustang convertible.

"Thanks Dad." Said Phil as he left his room, descended the stairs, and walked out to the driveway. He opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. He placed the Key in the ignition and turned it the engine roared into life.

Phil pulled out of the drive way and drove to Keely's when he arrived he Parked in front of her house got out and walked to the door and knocked twice.

Keely came to the door and opened it "Hey Phil, ready?" She asked, "Let's go Angel." Said Phil taking Keely's hand and leading her to the waiting car.

"Oh, my gosh, your Dad let you borrow his car that's so cool!" Keely exclaimed when she saw the cherry red convertible parked in front of her house Phil opened the door for her; she got in and buckled her seatbelt.

Phil walked around to the driver's side got in and buckled his own seatbelt and they pulled away from Keely's house.

Phil turned on the radio, and his dad's favorite station came on and a song Phil would soon come to hate with every fiber of his being, started

Well, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world.

They drove along Main Street heading the movie theatre across town when the first verse of the song started

We were out on a date in my daddy's car. We hadn't driven very far. There in the road, straight-ahead... The car was stalled, the engine was dead. I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right.

I'll never forget the sounds that night... The cryin' tires, the bustin' glass. The painful scream that I heard last.

Well, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Phil only took his eyes off the road for a moment but that was all it took. When he looked up, he saw a car stalled in the Middle of the road strait in front of them. He knew he wouldn't have time the stop so he pulled the Mustang sharply the right the song on the radio continued,

Well, where oh where can my baby be. The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world.

He missed the car in front of them but crashed into a telephone pole. Never in his life would Phil forget the sounds he heard next the screech of the tires on pavement.

The sound the windshield shattering, and the last thing he heard before he blacked out would stay in his mind forever it was the painful scream of the only girl he had ever loved; Keely Teslow.

When Phil woke up there where people standing around everywhere and it was raining heavily an ambulance had just arrived on sight Phil looked around and saw Keely lying there in her seat several small cuts marred her cheek he raised her head, she smiled and said. "Hold me darling for a little while."

Phil undid her seatbelt, pulled her carefully into his arms, and kissed her lips tenderly tasting the strawberry lip-gloss she always wore just for him.

"I love you Keely." Said Phil softly tears running down his cheeks, and with her last Breath Keely whispered, "I love you Phil."

Well, when I woke up, the rain was pourin' down. There here people standing all around. Something warm was running in my eyes, but I found my baby somehow that night.

I raised her head, and then she smiled, and said, "Hold me darling for a little while." I held her close. I kissed her. our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I would miss. But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life that night.

Phil was taken to the hospital for over night observation but was cleared to leave the Next morning with only a few minor cuts and burses.

Most of his injuries where not Physical, but emotional he had lost the love for his life it would take along time for him to heal from that. Everyone in the family knew he was devastated.

He blamed himself for what had happened no matter what anyone said. It wasn't long after that when Lloyd repaired the time machine and the Diffys returned home to 2121.


End file.
